


Lift

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV, PWP, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Близнецы застряли в лифте.





	Lift

Нажимаю на кнопку. Вместо стремительного подъёма вверх происходит что-то странное. Лифт застревает на отметке «4».  
— Том, мы, что, застряли здесь? — брат начинает паниковать. — Я же тут совсем замерзну! — смотрит на меня отчаянным взглядом. Но что я могу сделать?

Вряд ли лифт заработает с помощью силы мысли. А ведь так хотелось поскорей попасть в помещение, где тепло и уютно. Я ведь тоже чертовски замёрз. Билл нервно закусывает губу и жмётся ко мне всем телом.

— Спокойно, я знаю, чем мы можем заняться… — небрежно расстегиваю куртку. Ловлю на себе недоумевающий взгляд близнеца. Ох, можно подумать впервые. Больше не говоря ни слова, подхожу вплотную и касаюсь родных губ.

— С ума сошёл… — шепчет Билл, и я чувствую его обжигающее дыхание.

Нет сил ждать. Втягиваю брата в поцелуй. Меня пьянит уже от одного его присутствия. Руки тянутся к его одежде, которой сейчас слишком много. Мне так хочется всегда видеть брата без неё. Как вчера, когда я сфотографировал сонного близнеца в уютной постели. Ему очень понравилось фото, и он решил выложить его, как только проснулся. Я не мог налюбоваться им и просил не одеваться как можно дольше. Какой толк от этой груды вещей, если мы всё равно замерзаем здесь? Сдёргиваю шарф и касаюсь губами шеи. Билл откидывает голову назад, упираясь в стену. Нежно целую чувствительную кожу. Билл даже не думает сопротивляться, да и зачем? Ведь нам обоим будет хорошо. Ненужные элементы нашей картинки падают куда-то вниз, и я аккуратно отодвигаю их ногой, чтобы не испачкать. Удивительно, как мне хватает сил вообще подумать об этом. Билл забрасывает ногу мне на бедро и интенсивно трётся пахом. Я чувствую, что он возбуждён, так же, как и я. А разве может быть иначе? Проскальзываю рукой в его брюки и сжимаю твердую плоть, слыша желанный стон. Сейчас мне не хочется, чтобы лифт заработал, ведь тогда мы не сможем продолжить. Страстно целую близнеца, слегка прикусываю нижнюю губу, по очереди тяну украшения. Невольно вспоминаю, как он наслаждался, когда я только-только сделал себе прокол. Тогда мы были так молоды и почти невинны, а сейчас у нас за плечами не меньше десяти лет опыта. И двадцать шесть лет любви, заложенной ещё до рождения в наши идентичные сердца. Билл распаляется всё больше. Я жду, когда же он, наконец, попросит. Люблю помучить его, а затем подарить наслаждение. Замираю на несколько секунд. Мысленно считаю до пятнадцати.

— Том… — мне достаточно лишь услышать своё имя, и я понимаю, что могу делать с близнецом всё, что угодно. Он так быстро сдался сегодня.

Спускаю вниз брюки, чертовски тесные даже для его стройных ног. Ох, сейчас бы в кровать и закинуть их себе на плечи, но здесь выбирать не приходится. Билл поворачивается спиной и прислоняется к стене. В голове мелькает кадр из его клипа, который мы пока ещё не выпустили. Как же я тогда ревновал-то на съёмках, когда возле него вилась девушка. Мне было плевать, что это лишь роль, я просто полыхал от злости. Иногда мне кажется, что я хочу убить каждого, кто посмеет посмотреть на моего Билла не тем взглядом. Я до сих пор ревную его к друзьям и просто знакомым, несмотря на то, что непроверенных людей в нашем круге просто нет и быть не может. Но моё сердце ничего не может с этим поделать. Я слишком сильно люблю, чтобы ещё хоть раз позволить кому-то прикоснуться к нему… Пусть даже это и всего лишь роль. Ненавижу эту игру на публику и порой ненавижу себя, когда мне приходится светиться в объективе камер, не держа его руку. Глупые постановки!

— Ты мой, слышишь, только мой… — шепчу я, будто в бреду.

Каждый раз, когда мы становимся едины, я словно схожу с ума. А может быть, сошёл ещё давно, когда только осознал, что чувствую к Биллу. Вновь мои губы касаются его шеи, пальцы зарываются в отросшие волосы. Слегка тяну их, а затем отпускаю и быстро расстегиваю ширинку.

— Ах… — Билл выгибается и подаётся мне навстречу, когда я одним плавным движением проникаю в него. Он достаточно растянут, ведь секс был у нас всего несколько часов назад. Но мне всегда будет мало.

Если бы я только мог навсегда склеиться с ним, я бы это сделал. Навечно мой. И дело не в том, что я разделяю с ним постель. Я разделяю с ним целую жизнь.

— Я люблю тебя.

Сильнее. Благодарные стоны. Он желал этого точно так же, как и я. Сжимаю бёдра. Резко. Глубоко. Я бы хотел утонуть в своём близнеце. И мне кажется, что я действительно это делаю. Растворяюсь. Мы одно целое, и я ещё сильнее ощущаю это каждый раз, когда мы сближаемся. Слышу, как где-то в кармане айфон издаёт этот противный писк, оповещающий о новом сообщении. К чёрту. Нас ни для кого нет. Сейчас мы только друг для друга. Всё происходит безумно быстро. Видимо, нас уже заждались, хотя я не прочь застрять здесь ещё на некоторое время. Отрывистые движения. Мне кажется, что кружится голова и не хватает воздуха. Ещё секунда — и мы на пике блаженства… А дальше — словно туман: я не помню, как мы приводили себя в приличное состояние…

— Ну, и где же вы так долго были?

— Да так, в лифте застряли, — и мы смеёмся. — У нас даже доказательство есть, — Билл протягивает Георгу свой айфон и друг понимающе улыбается.


End file.
